


Shoulder To Cry On

by JessWrites218



Series: Jamilton Dads AU Stories [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: BUT I LOVE THIS AU, M/M, i don't know what this is, jamilton dads au, might change tags later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 06:46:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10588614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessWrites218/pseuds/JessWrites218
Summary: When Alexander's worst enemy becomes one of his only supporters he becomes lost and confused by his own feelings.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Alexander is lost after Eliza leaves him for another woman. He's not a weak man by any standard but when he crumbles on a visit to his family who's going to help him?

The gravestones stood silently, row upon row like soldiers long forgotten. Alexander sat, on his knees in front of the grave of his mother, weeping quietly. He had been sitting there for… five minutes? An hour? He’d lost track of time and Philip, who sat in the car, had long since gotten cold.

The winter air nipped at his freckled nose and ears as he made his way to his weeping father. Alex had always visited the graveyard during Christmas time, but this time was different. He had brought his 10 year old son.

Normally, he’d leave him with Eliza, but after they divorced they didn’t quite communicate. That is besides the pass offs of the kids back and forth.

“Papa?” Philip called when he got saw a figure sitting in front of a gravestone. He went a bit faster towards the form, holding his small arms out for it.

The figure’s head snapped to attention. The usual smooth, ponytailed hair of his father having changed. In it's place was a large amount of curly hair, bouncing and swaying in the wind.

Nonetheless, he still wrapped his arms around the figure. He was shivering and looking for warmth. The hug was quickly followed by a large jacket being wrapped around him.

“Hey,” the soft voice spoke quietly. He was close enough for the breath to brush over his frosted cheeks, “what’s a kid so young doing out here…?”

“L-Looking for my papa, h-he’s been in here for a-a while,” his voice shook as he spoke. He pulled the jacket around him tighter, teeth chattering.

The person sighed softly, looking around. After a moment he softly patted his shoulder “What’s your papa’s name? I’ll help you look for him.”

As he spoke his father’s name the man’s tanned complexion seemed to drain of color, “A-Alexander, do you know h-him?”

The man glanced around before softly nodding, sighing, “Yes, I do. Let’s go find him, okay?”

Philip softly nodded, the man taking him into his arms.

As they walked he looked around at the graves covered in flowers, names carved carefully into their stone faces. Names he had never known and names he found almost familiar.

Minutes passed as they walked around, the man taking his jacket back after Philip insisted he have it, seeing him shivering far more than he himself was.

A figure came into view, huddling over a grave and shaking. It’s head bore a small ponytail, snow decorating it and causing it to almost sparkle in the dim moonlight.


End file.
